Why Am I The One
}} Why Am I The One, en español Porque soy Yo, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece al grupo Fun, es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: TBA. Letra de la Canción: Evan: I got enough on my mind That when she pulls me by the hair, Scott: She hasn't much to hold onto. She keeping count on her hand: One, two, three days that I've been sleeping on my side. Angie: I finish kissing my death, So now I head back up the steps Thinking about where I've been. I mean the sun was never like this. Violet: I wanna feel with the seasons. I guess it makes sense. Scott: 'Cause my life's become as vapid as A night out in Los Angeles, And I just wanna stay in bed Evan y Violet: and hold you like I used to. You know that I am home. So, darling, if you love me, Would you let me know? Evan con New Divide: Or go on, go on, go on, if you were thinking that the worst is yet to come Why am I the one always packing up my stuff? Violet con New Divide: For once, for once, for once I get the feeling that I'm right where I belong. Why am I the one always packing up my stuff? Scott: She got enough on her mind That she feel no sorrow. I let my fate fill the air, So now she rolling down the window. Angie: Never been one to hold on But I need a last breath. So I ask if hhe remembers when He used to come and visit me. We were fools to think that nothing could go wrong. Evan y Violet con New Divide: Go on, go on, go on, if you were thinking that the worst is yet to come Why am I the one always packing up my stuff? For once, for once, for once I get the feeling that I'm right where I belong Why am I the one always packing up my stuff? Violet: I think I kinda like it but I might have had too much. Evan: I'll move back down To this western town. When they find me out, Make no mistake about it. Scott y Angie: I'll move back down To this western town. When they find me out, Make no mistake about it. Violet con New Divide: I'll move back down To this western town. New Divide: Go on, go on, go on, if you were thinking that the worst is yet to come Why am I the one always packing up my stuff? Evan con New Divide: Go on, go on, go on, if you were thinking that the worst is yet to come Why am I the one always packing up my stuff? Violet con New Divide: For once, for once, for once I get the feeling that I'm right where I belong Why am I the one always packing up my stuff? Evan y Violet: I think I kinda like it but I might have had too much. I'll move back down Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Scott Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Angie Categoría:Canciones del capitulo I Know What You Did Last Summer